


From The Ashes

by Lust_Love



Series: From the Ashes [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Love/pseuds/Lust_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash. Agent Hand survives the attempt on her life by Hydra and reunites with (OC) Agent Dark, a new recruit who has proven her skill over the past 8 months. As the number of people Hand trusts begins to dwindle significantly, the previous residents of The Fridge are released to roam the world. Sexy times mixed with more story progression for the lovely Agent Hand. Will progress forward with the show and also go back to fill in some gaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time in a long time writing fanfiction so thank you for reading! I will hopefully be updating weekly. Please let me know if you have any requests for moments you want to see with Victoria hand and/or other canon characters!

"What's this?" Agent Hand says letting her arousal out in her deep breathy response to the feel of Dark's garter straps under her dress. Straddling Victoria, Dark climbs on top the table so that they are face to face. Taking in Victoria's smell, her hair, her lips, she slowly slides her hips forward as she whispers in her ear,

"A gift."

"I don't recall there being a holiday today but if this is an early birthday present, I am not complaining." Victoria responds, slowly moving her hands up the back of Dark's thighs resting firmly on her buttocks. The young woman moans under the pressure of Victorias hands, yearning for the older woman to slip her hands...further. "Its a gift for...for not dying" She says, letting a more serious tone infuse her words. She gently lifts a hand to Victorias face, brushing away one of her red curls, "They told me you were dead...killed by... a Hydra Agent... but you came back. I think returning from the dead deserves a reward, don't you?"

Before Dark could form her next thought Victoria picks her up (her strength always comes as a pleasant surprise) turning her around to sit back down on the table with Victoria between her legs. The older womans height forces Dark to tilt her head up, lips parted, pleased with the sudden change in power.

"Well if I knew I was going to get this kind of welcoming party I would have found a better place than the de-briefing room to hold my welcome back festivities" Victoria says, reaching one hand up to gently grip the hair at the base of the younger womans skull. She leans in close placing a gentle kiss on Darks neck, then on her ear, on her cheek but pauses hovering over her lips. "Need I remind you, this is a breach in protocol. You know the rules, I initiate, I plan and we don't get caught."

"Victoria...you just got back is now really the time for protocol?" And with that the older woman tightens her grip on Darks hair and yanks back her head, forcing her to look her directly in the eyes.

"This is exactly the time for protocol. SHEILD is in shambles, loyalties are being questioned and people are dieing. I will not let emotions put me in danger again. I let my trust blind me and someone I thought was a fellow agent...a friend...turned out to be the exact opposite. So I give you the same choice I gave you that night in Madrid; follow my lead and follow my orders or find a new S.O." With that she releases the younger woman hair, letting her hands rest firmly on the table to either side of Dark's legs.

Looking deep into her eyes Dark can see the woman's pain and suffering. Not just the residual pain from her healing wounds but from the deep betrayal she felt at Agent Garrett's double crossing. The two had been close, from what she could tell. Dark had only met Agent Garrett a few times. He was the only man who had ever called Agent Hand Vic and lived to see the next sunrise. Dark wasn't even allowed to call her that...but that was for good reason. Their relationship...if thats what you could call it... had to be kept under wraps, now more than ever and she understood that. With the foundation falling away under SHEILD, Agent Hand and Coulson were all that was left keeping the agency from completely crumbling. Authority could not be questioned and protocol needed to be upheld for the sake of maintaining whatever shred of stability could be scavenged.

Dark placed both her hands over Victoria's, "I give you the same answer as I did before; Yes ma'am. Your orders, your rules, your will. But not just because of how...how I feel about you...because I believe in you. In what you stand for and in what SHIELD stands for."

Victoria raises an eyebrow and slowly smirks, "I would expect nothing less from one of SHIELD'S most promising agents." Straightening herself up she fixes her pants suit making herself once again, presentable.

"It seems that Fury does indeed spoil his favorites and thanks to my miraculous recovery I have once again made that list. Looks like Coulson isnt the only one who gets his very own bus. Welcome to the team Agent Dark, wheels up in 30." Victoria turns to leave, pausing at the door. "Oh, and one more thing Agent Dark, pack that dress. I'll be planning my own welcoming back party and I expect you to be in attendance."

"You got it, Agent Hand." She says hopping off the table and collecting her newly issued badge and communication device. "Oh and one more thing," she says, stopping Hand from leaving. "Im glad your back, Victoria."

"So am I Agent Dark, so am I." And with one last lingering glance, the the door from the de-briefing room whooshed closed and Agent Hand was gone, off to the main control room to finalize the remaining members of her team.

The next while was not going to be easy...with the Fridge compromised all sorts of baddies were being let loose upon innocent people around the globe. And with the agency in shambles it was up to Coulson and Hand to be the shield that protects them. And if there was anything that Agent Dark could do to not only protect the people...but protect Victoria as well...you bet she will damn well get it done. Taking one last moment to bath in her realization that Victoria wasn't dead...she was still here...she took a deep breath and fixed her dress.

_I'll definitely be packing this dress...and everything underneath._ She thought to herself as she headed towards the door.  _Whatever Hand has planned for her welcome-back-to-life party it better include booze...and plenty of alone time for the two of us._


End file.
